<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Lenny/Andrew】What love is by Ahona_SUriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285233">【Lenny/Andrew】What love is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel'>Ahona_SUriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Young Pope (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作向，互攻无差。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lenny Belardo/Andrew Dussolier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Lenny/Andrew】What love is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者本人非基督/天主教徒，无意冒犯任何群体。<br/>一个很大的命题，写得很痛苦，也很爽。行文可能有些晦涩，每每碰上这种宗教题材，我曾有过的那些唯心的思考就能多多少少派上些用处。我要说看这部剧的时候（除去对裘花单方面的舔颜），精神上看得十分爽快。这篇文也算是以己之心度这两个人的世界观XD写完这篇，上半年的脑洞也可算是有个完结了，可以看新作品了！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-325361">
    <p>Prologue</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“莱尼，莱尼。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>他睁开眼，看到室友的脸近在咫尺。</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“你爱我吗？”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“毫无疑问。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“说出来。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“我爱你。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“为什么。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“因为你是你。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>过去发生的一切时不时还会闪现在当下，亦真亦幻，直让人疑心是梦境。</p>
    <p>过去所有的事，都被永远地留在名叫过去的栈里，等待人去读取，即便不去动它，它们也永远存在。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>1.</p>
    <p>“我们来做吧。”</p>
    <p>他的室友趾高气扬地宣布，撩起眼皮从下往上看向他，刚从外面的回来的安德鲁疑心自己的听力出了问题。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“什么？”</p>
    <p>“你在外面和那些人做的，做爱。”</p>
    <p>安德鲁愣了好一会儿，张口只能发出几个断续的音节，不知该从哪一桩开始为自己辩驳：</p>
    <p>“不……莱尼……我……”</p>
    <p>莱尼很有耐心地等了他足够的时间，眼角戏谑地皱起：</p>
    <p>“怎么了，我也是人，你莫非以为我不举？”他站起来：</p>
    <p>“你想要我，安德鲁，我听到了。”</p>
    <p>安德鲁禁不住想要后退。听听，在他面前的莱尼莫非是被撒旦篡夺了皮囊？若非他怎能如此精准地抓住他内心最阴暗处的欲望，一举击溃？</p>
    <p>莱尼跨了几个大步上来，抓住他的手。一阵天旋地转之后安德鲁发现自己已经被推倒在宿舍下铺上，而莱尼正执着于用舌头撬开他的嘴唇。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他顺从本能——那些同外面的放浪男女们练成的技巧，自然而然地接下了这枚青涩的吻。他捧住莱尼的脸颊，捧住那颗精致得如同上帝本人亲手雕出的头颅，稍稍放开那饱满如同花瓣的嘴唇，轻声问：</p>
    <p>“你想要我怎么做？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这不是个问题。”</p>
    <p>俊美的男人微扬着头回答。他跨骑在室友身上，一颗颗地解开对方的衬衫纽扣。月光透过神学院宿舍的窗户照在他身上，他的美如同刀尖的寒芒。</p>
    <p>然后他们再次接吻，互相解开对方的裤腰带，扒下批发购买的纯白底裤。</p>
    <p>他们轮流要了对方一次，压抑的喘息和激越的呻吟错落地响起。莱尼毫无疑问没有任何经验，某几个瞬间安德鲁甚至产生了自己在受难的错觉。</p>
    <p>他表现得的确像在受难。他听到莱尼笑了（听来竟然有几分残忍），然后制造痛苦的东西停了下来，停顿了一会儿，然后尽可能温柔缓慢地重新试探着动起来。</p>
    <p>结束之后他们并肩躺在一起，安德鲁几乎就要睡着了。</p>
    <p>“他们对你说过吗，我爱你？”</p>
    <p>“……他们中的一些人说过。”</p>
    <p>“你也对他们说过吗？”</p>
    <p>“……是的。”</p>
    <p>很久莱尼都没有再说话，安德鲁半抬起身去看，才发现他已经睡着了。</p>
    <p>他凝视着那张脸傲气的线条——那份傲气丝毫不因熟睡而稍加收敛，不自觉地呢喃出声：“我爱你。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他既可以爱世间众人，为何不能爱莱尼。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>2.</p>
    <p>“我在想一件事，安德鲁，这件事我想了很久，我们在神学院的这些年我都在想，我们来这里之前的那些日子里我也在想。”</p>
    <p>安德鲁保持着趴在床上的姿势，只是侧头看向窗边的莱尼。那饱满的额头和嘴唇轮廓模糊在日光里，他看上去虚幻得可怕。</p>
    <p>但他不会想去触碰这样的莱尼，挽留大抵不是一个神父应该具有的品质，特别如果对象是莱尼。他愿意永远这样看着莱尼，不论自己身在何处，陪伴、注视、莱尼想要的一切，从不包括独占。</p>
    <p>“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂；不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处；不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶；不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理。</p>
    <p>凡事包容，凡事相信；凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。”</p>
    <p>莱尼的声音很轻，但清晰得足以让安德鲁听见，他把哥林多前书中的这一节诵得温柔又寡淡，安德鲁若有所思，禁不住出声与他一起诵出了下一句：</p>
    <p>“爱是永不止息。”</p>
    <p>可除了那些被教义所不容的欲望，没有什么是属于他的。这突兀的伤感来得有点不合时宜，然后安德鲁看到莱尼转过身，背向日光，睁着一双慑人心魄的眸子望向他：</p>
    <p>“祂爱祂的造物，可祂创造这一切的时候，所怀着的，究竟是什么？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>安德鲁张口结舌。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“悲悯。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>安德鲁听见一个单词随着一口气溜出自己的双唇，从刚才就窥伺在他身后的悲伤这时浪潮一般涌上来，将他吞没了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>莱尼没有说话，也没有笑。他波澜不惊，看不出他得出了怎样的答案、又是否对安德鲁的答案满意。</p>
    <p>他只是转过身去，继续接受日光的洗礼，而安德鲁好容易把自己从悲伤的阴影下拖出来，走到他的身后，抬起手刚想触碰他室友的肩膀，后者却恰巧在这一刻转过身，猫一样从他身边溜走了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>这是他们在神学院度过的最后三个月。他和莱尼的肉体关系完全中止了，他们仍旧是室友、一同长大的兄弟，但是安德鲁感觉得到莱尼躲着他，或许也算不上是躲，莱尼仅仅是表现得仿佛他们的肉体关系从未存在过、连安德鲁自己都怀疑他是否真的那般亲密地触碰过莱尼，内心深处他知道他们的确上过床了，但若是莱尼选择回到从前，他也只得顺从。</p>
    <p>三个月之后，玛丽嬷嬷告诉他们，神学院打算将他们一同加以提拔，但需要他们各自选择导师。安德鲁却单独告诉她，自己想远离教廷中心。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“到远一点的教区锻炼也是不错的履历。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>玛丽嬷嬷这么说，从她脸上安德鲁没有看到任何失望的神色。然后他被比他矮一点的玛丽嬷嬷拉进一个充满信念的怀抱里，找回了一点力量。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>她对他们怀揣着最坚定的信任、为他们做最精心的打算，他能告诉她是因为莱尼、或者是他自己对莱尼存在的“爱”让他选择远走他乡吗？他并不责怪莱尼。莱尼就是这样一个人，一旦做了决定，就不再回头。一如多年前他们一同出走的那一天，安德鲁在越来越盛的太阳下停住脚步，说我要回去了，莱尼只留给他一个固执的、小小的后脑勺，既不回头问他为什么，也不回头与他作别。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他一直是一个孩子，倔强、随心所欲——有点任性。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>3. </p>
    <p>“为什么？”</p>
    <p>“我不知道，莱尼。”</p>
    <p>玛丽嬷嬷坦诚地看着莱尼，她刚刚告诉了莱尼安德鲁要离开的消息，她不会对他说谎。</p>
    <p>莱尼皱起他好看的眉头，说不上是为了安德鲁的选择而感到生气、还是因为安德鲁没有告诉他这个消息。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>下定决心离开的安德鲁要是知道，莱尼目送了他的离开，他大概会觉得自己的室友还是有感情的。</p>
    <p>作为神学院的学生他们都没太多东西需要带，他拎着随身携带的行李包离开了他和莱尼同住的宿舍，踏上一条远离哺育他们的教廷的路，竟然松了一口气。</p>
    <p>莱尼在窗边看着他的背影，手掌按在心脏跳动的位置。他或许知道安德鲁为什么离开，他可以气愤地指责安德鲁是懦夫、软弱而且是逃避主义者。他的确这么做了，表现得尖刻且惹人厌，安德鲁一如往常默默承受了这些，然后对他说：“……莱尼。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>是“再见了，莱尼”，还是“别这样，莱尼”，或者是“我走了，莱尼”？</strong>
    </p>
    <p>都不是。他只听见安德鲁用叹息的调子，唤了他的名，然后转身离开了这间房间。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他看着安德鲁远去的背影，他想他知道安德鲁为什么离开。是因为他此时此刻收紧并感到不适的心脏，这是两回事，但其实是一回事。</p>
    <p>看吧，他就知道——</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>爱凡人是如此痛苦。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>用以分隔现实和梦境的，是永恒清晰的困惑和痛苦。</p>
    <p>“爱是永不止息。”莱尼清楚地知道，那些他们奉为圭臬的东西，他一个字都不信。</p>
    <p>那是凡人的爱、信徒的爱，即便如此，也没有人能做到的爱。爱不是被教导来的，他谈论的它应是一种原初的力量，驱使上帝造物的力量、与连结人们的力量应当同一，那才是他孜孜探求的。</p>
    <p>——爱不是悲悯。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>哪一个更为美好</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>失去爱？还是寻回爱？</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我写了这些。”他坦荡地面对那一沓信封与信纸，仿佛面对罪状一般坦荡。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>而你，我荒废青春里的闪烁微光</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>你是失去了 ，还是寻得了</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>写给他匿名的爱人，他曾经见过的女孩，和不再在他身边的男孩。</p>
    <p>写给他不确切的爱人。</p>
    <p>写给那个承载他所有作为人欲的爱的幻影。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>我不知道</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>安德鲁。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>我永远都不会知道</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“留着它们吧，莱尼。”</p>
    <p>玛丽嬷嬷说。“它们不是罪过，只要加以妥善保存和使用，以后总有一天，你会需要它们。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>4.</p>
    <p>玛丽嬷嬷究竟是否知道他和安德鲁之间发生过的事？</p>
    <p>没有证明表明她知道，同样也没有证据表明她不知道。</p>
    <p>莱尼和安德鲁都更相信，玛丽嬷嬷只是不在乎。</p>
    <p>她并不在乎由她抚养的这两个孩子之间发生过什么，有什么可测的不可测的关系，是罪或者是爱。她在乎、并相信他们终将有所作为，她像是对待信仰一般地相信他们，爱着他们。</p>
    <p>她相信、并且知道终有一天，他们会回到她身边，在梵蒂冈，予她最美好的团圆。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>她只是不知道那便是终局。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>5.</p>
    <p>红衣主教杜索里耶，有着一头天使一般光辉灿烂的金发，红色将他的皮肤衬得更加苍白。他走上前来，虔诚地俯下身，亲吻年轻的教宗——庇护十三世的脚尖。</p>
    <p>抬起身的时候，年轻的教宗用一双笑目看他一眼，有意无意地舔了舔自己的下唇。如果说莱尼真的感受到过权力给他带来的什么愉悦，那么就是这一刻。</p>
    <p>只有这一刻。</p>
    <p>一瞬之间他们共同忆起被遗忘许久的亲密的当年，红衣主教在这一瞬间过后确认，年轻的教宗仍是多年前那个孩子，倔强、随心所欲。</p>
    <p>他想要得到的，一定会得到；他不想要了，到放开手也只要瞬间。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>年轻的教宗寻回了他的红衣主教，为了他们的久别重逢，这确实值得一点愉悦。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>可是杜索里耶自知，他被悲伤淹没得太久了。他从来没能走出来。他的罪无人开解，身为神父的他自己不能，年轻的教宗也不能。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他一直都把莱尼看作太阳，他永远都愿意为了他低到尘埃里，可飞蛾扑火是不能长久的。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们各自有各自的悲伤，杜索里耶曾以为，他们有机会替对方解开锁链。哪怕他自觉什么都不是，只要莱尼说要。</p>
    <p>事实却是他错了。</p>
    <p>于是红衣主教知道，他在梵蒂冈已经没什么可以做的了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Epilogue</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>“我爱你，莱尼。”</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>爱是他可以当着任何人的面为任何人哭；</p>
    <p>爱是他为他流的泪，不能被看见。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>END.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>